


Needs Must

by lha



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 03, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lha/pseuds/lha
Summary: Set in the later half of Enterprise S3, though a little AU as I’ve tweaked the timing of some events.The mission comes first soneeds must.





	1. Chapter 1

When Trip finally managed to jimmy open the hatch he was working on, he lost his balance and ended up unceremoniously on his rear. 

“Dammit,” he hissed, picking up the tool he’d been using as a lever. He knew the damage was bad; the sensors in this section had been knocked out and the lighting was flickering sporadically but until they got into this access tube, it was impossible to know exactly how bad.

“Uh... Sir,” Garcia said from where she was standing, torch pointed through the hatch. “We’ve got a problem.” If the adrenaline hadn’t been coursing through Trip’s veins for weeks, months now and more so in the last hour, it certainly would have skyrocketed at her tone of voice. 

Knowing what was behind the gravimetric anomalies wasn’t the same as being able to avoid them unfortunately. This last one had hit the Fore Armoury and while it’s effects had been extreme Trip had hoped they’d been localised. Standing, Trip leant down to look into the access tube and felt his heart stop in his chest. 

“Stop!” he yelled, turning to look back into the armoury proper where his engineers and some of the MACOs, were busy with phase torches burning through fallen bulkheads and trying to clear away some of the mess. “Everybody stop what you’re doing right now. Put everything down and get the hell out. Now!” he added when no-one moved. Once everyone had sprung back into action he turned back to Garcia and ground out; “I thought Michaels said there was no damage in there?” 

“He did,” she said earnestly. “He said that everything was intact.”

“So where did that lot come from then!”

“Is there a problem Commander?” T’Pol asked, coming up beside him. .

“Yeah, we’ve got one hell of a mess of explosives embedded in the side of this access tube.”

“I understood that the munitions storage area had been cleared…”

“Ye’ well so did I, but it turns out that a crewman and a MACO don’t know how to check things are where they ought to be.”

“You have evacuated your team?” 

“Yeah but we’re gonna need to pull way back, I don’t even want to think what sort of damage that lot could do.” His eyes were jumping around, trying to identify the charges but he just didn’t know them well enough. “Ensign, initiate the evacuation of D & E decks too and as many sections either way as we can.” The young woman nodded tersely before carefully retreating. 

Trip sighed and ran a had over his face, before turning back to the pigs breakfast in front of him. “I think that might be a detonator, and that there,” he said pointing at a curved edge protruding from the wall next to something that was certainly an impressive explosive charge, “I think that might be a deadman switch. It don’t look like any of it’s armed but who knows what sort of hot mess…”

“We should determine whether it is likely to self detonate,” T’Pol said, as she produced her scanner. Trip reached out and out to grab her arm.

“Slow down there! Malcolm’d pitch a fit at you waving that thing around before we know what we’re dealing with. You could set it off.”

“Only components that we carry in the Munitions Storage area can be present in the wall, Commander . Do we have devices that can be detonated by…?”

“I don’t know! I… I know that some detonators can be triggered by movement, changes in radioactivity and by active scans. ”

“There is no need to become hostile, Commander.” Trip sighed.

“Look we need someone here who knows what they’re talking about, and that sure as hell ain't me. Sergeant Peel knew his stuff but…” Both the MACO unit and Malcolm’s own security team had been decimated by their mission already. Hayes had been gone six weeks now, killed with three of his own men while on recon, and while the military unit had retained a degree of autonomy, necessity had drawn them closer under the Armoury Officers supervision. 

When the anomaly had struck, most of the armoury crew had been together in the fore section of the ship for their weekly briefing meaning that they were now almost all in medical, it was only good fortune that the MACOs hadn’t been with them. “What about Ensign Wright?” Trip asked, not loving the idea of the Gamma shift lead who’d been pulled from his bed when all hell had struck lose. 

“The Ensign’s expertise is in hand to hand combat.” T’Pol offered. “He is approved to use ships weaponry but I do not believe that this would be an appropriate task for him. Perhaps we need to establish whether Doctor Phlox is able to release any of his patients?” Trip’s stomach jolted violently, he knew it was necessary but he didn’t like it. There was only one person you wanted to sort out a mess like this, but he knew as soon as their resident Englishman heard what was going on he’d be determined to roll up his sleeves whether or not he was in a fit state. 

“Right, well last I heard the Capt’n was heading up to medical so guess we’ll hit two birds with one stone.”

“If you update the Captain and speak with the Doctor, I will check on the progress of the evacuation and liaise with the bridge.” 

“Sure,” Trip agreed, and with significantly less grace than he would have liked, he turned and headed down the corridor.


	2. Chapter 2

It had taken over an hour, but Phlox was now content that he had stabilised all those with immediately life threatening injuries. He returned to the main area, casting a quick eye over the patients who filled every available bed, chair and on a few occasions still sat propped against the walls and spotted amongst them the Captain, hunkered down and talking to an ensign with a broken leg. The assistant medics, mostly pulled from the science team, were more than proficient especially given how much experience they had been getting of late but still, he would feel better once he had spoken with them to see how things were progressing. 

“I’ve stitched up Jones and he’s ready to be released once you’ve given the OK,” Crewman Cutler said, handing him the notes which he scanned through before looking up at the young man standing next to the door obviously keen to get away. 

“Go ahead Crewman Jones, back in tomorrow for a wound check.” The young man nodded smartly and slipped through the door. Phlox watched as Archer called out quietly, catching the crewman for a few words of reassurance before sending him off back to his quarters.

“Doctor,” Ensign Brown said, calling his attention back. “I’ve put the patients you requested through the diagnostic imager and the results are here. I didn’t spot anything too ominous but…” Again, he took the PADD with the records and swiped through them as the other man continued. “But… uh… Lieutenant Reed...”

“Let me guess, the Lieutenant declined to go through until all of his crew have been seen to?”

“I did try sir, and I’ve been checking his readings regularly.”

“Never fear, Mr Brown. Leave it to me.” The scans that had been taken already, had mostly confirmed what he had expected and he sent the two of them away with a list of treatments to be applied. Once those were done, they could deal with the rest of the superficial injuries and hopefully by that stage most of their patients would be ready to return to their own beds. 

Pulling back the curtain that had been drawn around the Lieutenant’s bed, Phlox took a moment to observe his most recalcitrant patient. Mr Reed was still lying flat out, and the fact that he had neither sat up, nor attempted to give up his bed entirely was a sign that despite his protestations he was in considerable discomfort. His pallor was waxy and ashen which could indicate further internal damage than his hand held scanner had been able to detect, but he suspected it was at least in part due to the fact that he’d declined anything than the most cursory treatment or pain relief.

“Now then, what’s this I hear about you being difficult Mr Reed?”

“You wouldn’t expect anything else.” It was said with far less humour or defiance than Phlox would normally get. “How are they?” The desperate sincerity in the question quite clear. 

“The others are all stable and I’m hopeful that there will be no long term repercussions, with perhaps one notable exception, hmm? I agreed to allow the postponement of your treatment against my better judgement but everyone has now been seen and I am certain that none of them is in nearly so much need of further care than you are yourself. Now, are you going to cooperate or should I go and speak to the Captain about an official reprimand?” There was a moment of hesitation before Reed bit his lip and nodded acquiescence. 

“If you’re sure they’re…”

“Quite sure. And someone will come and fetch me should the situation change.” As he spoke, he pulled out his medical scanner and took some further readings but before he got much further, the Captain’s head appeared at around the curtain.

“Doctor, can I have a word?” his tone was all business and there was no acknowledgement of his armory officer at all.

“I’m sure that Crewman Cutler or Ensign Brown can bring you up to date on how our patients are faring Captain, I’m afraid I’m still rather busy.”

“It needs to be you. Please Doctor,” Archer said. Phlox felt Reed’s body tense further beneath the hand he’d rested on his shoulder. 

“I’ll be back as soon as I can,” he said quietly before leaving him. “I’m not sure what this is about Captain but,” he began, stepping through the curtain but stopped when he saw the look on Commander Tucker’s face who stood waiting for them. 

“‘fraid we’ve got a problem, Doc,” the engineer said.

“How’s Malcolm?” Archer asked his face still grave but not with the concern the physician would have expected. Phlox blinked. 

“Well I’ve yet to fully assess his injuries but I anticipate it will be several days at the least before he can be released. Significantly longer before I rate him fit for duty.” He looked from one man to the other as they exchanged tense looks. 

“We need to speak to him Doc,” Trip said urgently.

“You need to understand that Mr Reed has had only the most basic of first aid. He has several broken ribs, two cracked vertebrae, several torn muscles and a ruptured disc, he is in considerable pain and I cannot be sure that his spinal cord isn’t compromised.” 

“If there was any other way, Phlox,” Archer said. “Anyone else I could ask… But it’s a matter of…”

“The anomaly caught some of the munitions store and we’ve got a hot mess of explosives and detonators embedded in a wall.” Trip’s plain spoken explanation at least helped him understand the increased tension that the two men were carrying. Archer seemed particularly reluctant about their pursuit of this topic but the engineer’s determination to do whatever was necessary seemed as steadfast as it had been since the Zindi attack. Phlox sighed, knowing that this was unlikely to end well, and gestured for them to go into the cubicle. 

“What’s going on?” Malcolm asked, trying to prop himself up before stopping and gritting his teeth against the pain. The doctor moved forward quickly and with Archer’s help raised the back of the bed, settling his now panting patient back against the pillows. “What’s happened? Trip?” he asked again.

For the first time Trip seemed to hesitate, rubbing the back of his neck in an increasingly familiar gesture. He glanced at Archer and then at Phlox before turning back to Mr Reed, his resolve firming up.

“The anomaly has affected a bigger area than we though’. There’s a whole mess of explosives currently embedded in one of the internal bulkheads and I sure as hell don’t know how we get ‘em out without blowin’ us all to high heaven.”

“Who…” Malcolm breathed, through another obvious wave of pain and Phlox pulled out his hand held scanner. “Who from security is there?

“There’s Mae and Philips and Edwardson but…”

“Right. Ok, have you got a feed or any data I can see?”

“Lieutenant…” Phlox began but it was clear that none of the other men were interested.

“I didn’t wanna risk getting over close but I’ve got this.” The engineer handed over a tablet with some still images that obviously decided the matter.

“You need to clear that portion of the ship, all decks and as many sections as you can.”

“Commander T’Pol is already on it,” the Captain said, seriously. “I wouldn’t ask this if it wasn’t…”

“You’re not asking, Sir.”

“Lieutenant, if you leave now you may be doing yourself irreparable damage,” Phlox said, knowing he was unlikely to be listened to.

“If that lot goes off doctor, it’s likely we’ll all be dead so my full recovery wouldn’t do me much good.” Phlox didn’t go in to all the possible outcomes of this discussion, he understood the decision that was being made to some extent and he certainly wasn’t about to change anyone’s mind.

“Well at least give me a few minutes, let me do what I can hmm? Stabilise the injured area, give you something for the pain...”

“No more drugs, I need to keep my head clear…” Reed started trying to sit up again but Phlox pushed him back, biting his tongue in frustration. 

“Captain, if you’d be so good as to open the cupboard to your left. You’ll find a brace on the second shelf.” It was far from perfect but hopefully it would support and immobilise the damaged area. Malcolm bore it well as Phlox enlisted the help of both other men to carefully roll him, preventing his spine from twisting as they applied the brace. “You’ll still need to minimise your movements, keep the weight and any strain off your back wherever possible and I really would advise some further medication.”

“We could carry you…” Trip began

“I walked in here, I can walk out.” It was said through gritted teeth and once again, Phlox resisted the urge to point out that this had also been a poor idea. 

“And this,” Phlox pressed his hypospray against the man’s neck before he could protest “will help maintain your blood pressure. I would come with you but there are still others who…”

“Even then Doctor, essential personnel only. I will need a hand from someone though.”

“I’ll come with you Malcolm,” Archer jumped in as he helped his armoury officer slide off the edge of his bed and onto his feet.

“I appreciate the thought but I’m going to need someone to sense check my decision making and while…”

“What the Lieutenant is tryin’ ter say,” Trip interjected. “Is that he needs an engineer. Righ’ Malcolm?”

“More or less. Sorry, sir.”

“No apologies necessary,” Archer replied, holding his hands up.

“We really should get going, Commander. I’ll need some tools.” He stepped away from the bed where he had been leaning but had to pause after the first step in obvious discomfort. Phlox held out a hypo spray and a medical scanner in Trip’s direction;

“There are a number of compounds loaded in here. Contact me if you believe some additional medication is necessary or if you have any concerns.” 

Prior to the Xindi attack, Phlox would have trusted the engineer to be a far better guardian of his colleague’s welfare than Reed himself traditionally was. Now, he waited to see what response he would receive. Trip accepted the proffered items, his face grave. 

“Thanks Doc. Ye ready, Malcolm?”

“As much as I ever will be,” Reed replied. Tucker stepped in close, wrapping a supporting arm under the other man’s shoulder and the fact that Malcolm did not object to this assistance, said as much as anything. With a sigh, Phlox turned away from their retreating backs and focused his attention back on the large number of other injured crew strewn around his domain.


	3. Chapter 3

Malcolm resisted the urge to cry out as his left leg once again tried to give out under him as they made their painfully slow way towards the lift. Trip’s strong arm kept him from falling but the pain which he had thought he had under control had been growing steadily since he had first sat up in sick bay. There were more important things for now though, so he bit his lip and concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other. 

Inside the lift, Trip helped him lean up against the wall and Captain Archer looked at him seriously. Malcolm nodded in an attempt to reassure him, relieved when Trip asked about the progress of the evacuation. Something occurred to Malcolm as he listened;

“Have we moved the rest of the munitions store away?” he asked, trying not to let his breath hitch as he shifted and his ribs joined the protest. 

“T’Pol’s tasked Mae and a couple of the MACO’s to transfer the torpedos the rest of the stock to the Aft,” Trip replied.

“That move and the evac have been completed,” Archer added. “We’ve pulled everyone back as far as we can.”

“It might not make much difference,” Malcolm admitted as the lift came to a stop. “No internal scans and we’ll need to restrict comms particularly once we start working.”

“Whatever you say Malcolm,” the Captain agreed.

“Trip I’ll need my tool box, a Grade 1 heat shield and a couple of Delta 3 boxes to start.” 

“I’ll get em once we’ve got you in the access tube. Let you take a look first without me hovering over yer shoulder”

“Good luck gentlemen,” Archer said as he and Trip went to move out of the lift. “Malcolm…”

“Thank you, sir,” he said, knowing he was cutting the other man off, but his entire body was trembling now, and he wasn’t sure how much longer even Trip’s strong grip was going to keep him standing. Thankfully the engineer seemed to get the message as he moved them out into the unnaturally still corridor. Their progress was increasingly ungainly and they lurched to a stop as they came up parallel with the open hatch.

“Well now, how are we gonna do this?” Trip’s voice was serious but gentle. 

“I…” Malcolm began, only to stop as he just didn’t know. 

Just the thought of crawling in the way he normally would have without a second thought, was enough to make his knees gave way. Trip helped control his descent toward the floor, and Malcolm ended up resting partly on top of the engineer. 

“Easy,” Trip instructed. “Take a minute.”

“Sorry,” he said, once he’d remembered how to breathe.

“I’m gonna ignore that,” Trip said tersely. “Jus’ rest a minute and then we’ll figure out what we’re gonna do.” They didn’t have a minute though, they were already on borrowed time and they both knew it. 

Malcolm was almost level with the hatch now and before he could decide that this was an utterly insane idea he reached forward and used his arms to start pulling himself into the access tube. Seeming to know what it was he was trying to do Trip gripped his waist, helping support Malcolm’s pelvis and keep his back straight as he turned face up and worked his way backwards.

By the time he was in position, lying beneath the ammunitions, Malcolm couldn’t be certain if he was going to be sick or pass out first.

“Ye’ ok in there?” Trip asked from outside, his own uncertainty clear.

“Just a minute,” he managed from between clenched teeth. “Why… don’t you… why don’t you go get those tools…” Malcolm felt like he couldn’t get a proper breath but he wasn’t sure if it was the support that was binding his lower back, his ribs or the anxiety fluttering on the edge of his mind that was to blame. 

“I think maybe I need to speak to Phlox…” Trip said.

“No. No communicators…”

“Mal..”

“I mean it Trip. It’s a bloody miracle this hasn’t gone off already.” He’d hoped, more than he realised, that the pictures they’d shown him had made things look worse than they were. Now that his vision was clearing though, the truth of the situation pushed all his other concerns aside. 

“Ok,” Trip said hesitantly. “I’ll be back in a flash. Don’ go anywhere.” Malcolm chuckled hollowly despite himself.

By the time Trip came back with the kit he had requested, Malcolm had settled on a plan of approach.

“Heat shield first,” he requested holding a hand out. Trip crawled half through the hatch so that he could hand it over. “I’m going to talk you through what I’m seeing and what I’m proposing to do,” Malcolm continued. “My head’s pretty clear but… you need to stop me if I’m not making sense.”

“Malcolm…”

“I know.”

How long they kept working, he wasn’t sure. At several points he had to stop; to wipe away the sweat from his eyes, to change his angle and then breathe through the worst of the pain that followed. More than once he’d had to lower his arms, flex his hands and wait until they were steady enough to continue.

“Almost… there...” Malcolm breathed as he disengaged a circuit from within one of the charges. “Bollocks!” One of the connections shorted and for a moment, he thought that was it. “Trip, I need another set of hands. Now!” The speed and focus with which the engineer responded was only one of the reasons he was so good at his job. 

Malcolm was sprawled almost full length so it was awkward, but Trip made it far enough into the access way to reach where Malcolm needed him to. 

“Where?” he asked.

“Here,” Malcolm indicated. “Hold this steady while I…” Their shorthand was well honed by this point and in the space of a few minutes they averted the immediate crisis. Once they’d managed to remove the trigger charge on that particular device Malcolm handed it over.

“I’ll take this out,” Trip said, beginning to work his way back out. Malcolm was sizing up the final detonator when the other man cursed.

“Aw hell. I’m so sorry, Mal.” 

“What’s the matter?” he asked, twisting his head round to to try and see what was going on.

“You didn’ feel that?” Trip asked. “I just put my hulking great knee on yer ankle!”

“Did you?” he said. “I wasn’t paying attention.”

“Malcolm?”

“It doesn’t matter Trip. I need to do this last trigger switch.” There was a moment’s silence before Trip spoke quietly.

“How bad is it?”

“I can’t feel anything beneath about my mid-thigh.”

“Ok.” Trip paused again. “Well let’s get this done. Jus’ one more left?”

“That’s it. Just one more.” Malcolm said this last to himself more than anyone else. He hadn’t been able to get to all of the charges out but enough that if he could get this last trigger, he could let someone else deal with what was left. And heaven knew he was on the very last of his reserves.

“Right,” Trip said, seeming to have realised Malcolm had drifted. “This one’s the dead man?”

“It is. I just need… just need to focus... ”

“Malcolm? Are you…”

“I’ll be fine.”

“You don’t sound great.”

“I didn’t say I was great. Do you have some water there by any chance?”

“I got a hypospray too.”

“No drugs. I just … just need a minute…”

“Mal…”

“When we’re done you can knock me out and take me to sickbay just as soon as you like. For now, I need a clear head.” 

“Water it is,” Trip agreed however reluctantly.


	4. Chapter 4

Jonathon Archer hated nothing more than waiting. He wasn’t particularly fond of seeing his crew suffer either. Or the idea that their mission was about to be blown. He hated all of this. He knew his pacing wasn’t helping, that T’Pol was looking at him disapprovingly while the armory crew that wasn’t still in sickbay was watching him with their own nerves clearly on display.

Time seemed to stretch endlessly. With sensors in the area cut off, and no comms advisable they’d just have to wait. And wait. It seemed.

“Is there…” he began, just as the comm system came to life.

“Tucker to Archer.”

“Go ahead Trip,” he almost jumped down the line.

“Malcolm’s defused the threat. The detonators have all been removed.”

“Great Trip, that’s… How’s Malcolm?”

“Fine,” came the tight response from the Brit. “There are still some munitions that will need to be removed but they are now stable.” 

“Sir,” Trip cut back in. “We need a medical evac, soon as you like.”

“We’ll get a team to you as soon as we can. Don’t move a muscle Malcolm.”

“Wasn’t planning on it, Sir.” Jon’s blood chilled. He’d heard that tone before, he looked across to T’Pol who had already opened a link to Phlox. She nodded.

“They’re on their way. Once we’ve gotten you clear, I’ll send a team in to sort out the rest. Thank you Lieutenant.”

“Jus’ attending... to my du…” Malcolm started to slur and then trailed off entirely. 

“Malcolm?”

“He’s out Captain,” Trip’s reply came. “Doc has just arrived though.” 

“Commander Tucker, your assistance would be appreciated,” Phlox said from the other side of the comm link.

“Go Trip,” Jon encouraged. The line closed and he turned towards his second in command.

“I will oversee the rest of the decommissioning of the ordinance,” T’Pol offered. “You will want to go to the medical bay.”

“Thanks T’Pol. Let me know straight off if anything else goes wrong. Once they’ve cleared the access way we can repopulate the evacuated sections.”

“Yes, Captain,” she agreed as he turned and almost jogged down the corridor.

Jon arrived before they made it back with Malcolm. Most of the crew that hadn’t been released, were resting and there was a quiet to the medical bay there hadn’t been on his last visit. He spoke quietly with those who were awake and consciously tried not to glance at the door. It seemed too long before they arrived. It had been easier before; easier to focus on the risk to the ship and the mission. Now that the worst of the immediate danger had passed, the reality of the consequences were storming inside him. 

“Straight into the scanner,” Phlox instructed as they entered.

“Easy there,” Trip said sortly, as the two crewmen laid the stretcher on the scanner gourney with a soft jolt. Malcolm had obviously regained consciousness at some point but he looked far worse than he had earlier even. 

“It’s alright Mal,” Trip continued, coming up beside the other man and squeezing his hand. “Doc’s going to get you sorted right out.”

“That is my intention Mr Tucker,” Phlox said, shooing him out of the way. “Now, Mr Reed, if you can hold out a few more minutes I’ll be able to see what’s going on and then we’ll get you some more painkillers. He got a terse nod in response and the doctor motioned to a tech who activated the scanner.

“Trip,” Jon said quietly, calling the other man away from where he was standing staring forlornly at where the gurney had vanished.

“Hey, Cap.” 

“You’re looking pretty shook up Trip.”

“I’ve had better days,” he admitted with a hollow laugh.

“We all have. You and Malcolm have made all the difference today though.”

“He’s something else,” Trip said quietly. “We’ve… I guess I haven’t been a great friend lately. Not to anyone. Particularly Malcolm.”

“He won’t hold it against you.”

“Like he won’t hold the fact he’ll never walk again, against us? Oh hell, Jon.”

“Hey, hey,” Jon said, pulling him close. “Let’s not…”

“He lost the feeling in his legs Jon and he didn’t even... He just kept…”

“Malcolm has always put the good of the ship first, Trip. Phlox is looking after him now though, and we’ll do whatever we can.”

“We can’t though, can we? The mission comes first. You and me have been on the same page there Captain.”

“Let’s see what the doctor has to say first, eh?”

“Hell Jon…” Trip almost sobbed, turning away and clearly struggling to control his emotions.

“It’s been tough,” Jon admitted. “On all of us.”

“Lieutenant?” Phlox’s voice was loud enough to attract their attention. “Lieutenant Reed? If you can hear me can you please respond?” Instead of confirmation though, an alarm on the outside of the scanner started to blare alarmingly.

Phlox and the medics pulled the stretcher and Malcolm’s unresponsive form out.

“There’s significant internal bleeding,” one of the medics reported. “A punctured lung and one of the fractured vertebrae has been displaced.”

“Prep him for surgery. We’ll need to address the bleeding first,” the doctor said. “Captain, it’s going to be hours before I can tell you more. Take Commander Tucker for something to eat and both of you should try and get some rest.” Phlox’s priorities clearly lay elsewhere, as after this instruction, he turned away and continued to bark orders.

“Come on Trip,” Jon said. “Let’s give them some space.” He led his mute friend away, hoping that whatever news it was that they got it was good.

The moderation of Phlox’s usual optimism when he summoned them back, left Jon in no doubt that there would be consequences to the gamble they’d taken. The immediate danger was over the Denobulan assured them, and he was fairly confident that Malcolm would walk again but it would be some time before they knew more than that. Trip had shut down like a clam at this and in some ways Jon understood more than ever why. 

While this crisis had passed, Jon had learnt that there was always something around the corner and the next few days were no quieter than he’d come to expect. Despite this, the Captain had made a conscious effort to stop in to the medical bay at least once a day. It wasn’t until he started seeing reports signed off by his chief tactical officer who was still under direct medical supervision that he addressed the unspoken issue that Phlox’s diagnosis had raised.

“Good morning Malcolm,” he said as he approached.

“Captain.” The greeting came through gritted teeth. 

“It’s good to see you on your feet,” Jon said a little hesitantly. While it undoubtedly was good to see him upright, the clear strain it was causing was unnerving. With one hand resting on the cabinet next to the bed to help him balance, Malcolm repeatedly lifted his knee up to hip height and with hardfought control, lowered it gently to the floor.

“Lieutenant Reed,” Phlox’s weary voice came from behind Jon. “We have spoken about this already today.”

“Practice makes perfect,” Malcolm intoned.

“But what you are doing is exhausting yourself,” his usually positive tone coloured by frustration. “Captain, perhaps you can talk some sense into Mr Reed. I find my best efforts to have been entirely fruitless.”

“I’m sure the Captain understands the need for me to be back on duty as soon as possible,” he retorted stepping shakily back to lean against the bed.

“Well,” Jon began. “You’re certainly missed on the bridge and in the armory, but I would have thought that following Dr Phlox’s directions would be the best way to get you back fit for duty.”

“Captain. A word?” Jon followed him around the corner and into his lab. “As I said originally Captain, in other circumstances I would have recommended that Lieutenant Reed be transferred to a medical facility for further treatment. 

“I’ve done everything I can with the resources available but even in the best of circumstances we’re talking months before he would normally be considered for any sort of active duty.”

“Normally?”

“Let’s be honest Captain, I think we’re well outside ‘normal’ on any number of fronts.”

“Malcolm’s not wrong,” Jon admitted quietly. “His team are managing the best they can but... I need my tactical officer, Phlox.” The physician looked at him steadily and not for the first time since Malcolm had been injured, he was reminded of the lengths they had gone to, when Trip had been hurt. 

“I’m not releasing him for another two days,” Phlox said firmly. “It will then be at least another two days before I officially authorise any return to basic duties. By which,” he said holding a hand up to forstall Jon’s response. “I mean a maximum of four hours during which, Mr Reed will adhere to all of my caveats.”

“Agreed,” Jon said earnestly.

“You haven’t heard my stipulations, Captain.”

“I trust your judgement, Doctor.”

“We will need to be a united front in this Captain,” he said gravely. 

“There’s no need to be so dramatic Doctor,” Malcolm said wearily. Jon turned to see him propped up on his crutches.

“If I’d had any indication that you were likely to follow my instructions, Mr Reed, then I wouldn’t need to call in reinforcements.”

“I just need to get back to work.” This trademark phrase was said so quietly that it was barely audible.

“We’ll follow the Doctor’s plan,” Jon said firmly.

“And in the meantime, we’ll overlook those reports Ensign Mae keeps smuggling in,” Phlox said lightly. “Just so long as you follow my physical therapy regime.”

“What do you say, Malcolm?” Jon watched as the other man let his stoic front fall.

“I uh… wouldn’t mind that painkiller Doctor,” he admitted with a quirk of his lips. “And perhaps a hand back into bed.” Jon crossed the distance between them in two quick strides.

“Done.”


	5. Chapter 5

Hoshi stood at her station on the bridge and made a pointed effort not to watch what was happening at Tactical. It had been such a relief to see Malcolm back at his duty station, but she hadn’t been surprised when Phlox had appeared and declared his first day over after only an hour and a half. Over the course of the rest of the week he’d worked up to the accepted four hour shift and while it was clear that the reduced hours chaffed Malcolm, he was also clearly exhausted by the time he was done.

Today, Hoshi had particularly been trying not to notice how long it had been since he had stood up from the special stool Trip had installed for him and stretched his legs. She knew that regular breaks and changes of position were recommended to stop him from seizing up but he was obviously totally absorbed in something.

“Ensign Sato?” Malcolm asked, surprising her out of her contemplation and making her flush with guilt.

“Yes, Lieutenant?”

“Could you come and take a look at something for me?”

“Sure,” she agreed, crossing the bridge to stand next to him. “Is this…?”

“That partial Xindi message that we intercepted a couple of weeks ago. I was thinking about it yesterday, and I wondered if we’d misinterpreted this portion here…”

While he was no linguist, Malcolm had a razor sharp mind and Hoshi was always keen to hear his opinion. True to form, he’d spotted something that none of the rest of them had, a pattern in the fragments that might possibly suggest that there had been directions embedded within the message. His insight was as good as ever and quickly Hoshi got caught up as they worked together to see if they could extrapolate any further information.

“Do you mind if we take this back to my station?” Hoshi asked after they’d been working for a while. He looked up at her with a pointed gaze, but she held her ground. “I can access the UT directly there.” It would also force him to move out of his which she knew, he knew was partly her intention.

“That would make sense,” he conceded after a moment’s hesitation.

Taking the PADDs they were working on, Hoshi headed back to her station giving Malcolm time to retrieve his crutches from the clip on the edge of his console and work his way gingerly off his seat. It took him long enough to join her that she was unsurprised to find him grey and slightly clammy when he did. Instead of commenting on it however, she just stood aside and let him in to see what she had pulled up on her screens. They kept working away, Malcolm moving around restlessly in front of her work area as they quietly discussed options. So absorbed was she in their hypothesising, Hoshi didn’t even hear the sounds of the lift doors opening so she only looked up when the Captain spoke.

“Hello Trip. What can we do for you?”

“I was thinkin’ it was about time for lunch and that someone might like to join me.” The implication was clear but Malcolm’s nose was still firmly buried in the reports he was looking at.

“I could eat,” Hoshi said, trying to divert the growing weight of expectation. “Join us Malcolm?”

“Hmmm?” he asked, looking up.

“Lunchtime?” Trip said.

“Your shift’s up Lieutenant” the captain said light heartedly. “And I think Trip here, just wanted to make sure you didn’t forget.”

“It seems unlikely I’d be allowed to,” Malcolm muttered a little archly.

As they made their way towards the mess, Trip and Hoshi carried the weight of the conversation. It was still early for lunch so there were several tables free and plenty of choice on offer. 

“Do you want to get a table Malcolm?” she suggested. “And I can bring you something over?”

“I can manage.” Of course he could, but the fact that he didn’t necessarily have to just didn’t seem to factor into the decision.

Trip eyed Malcolm’s plate suspiciously once they’d sat down;

“What have carbohydrates ever done to you?” he asked, having swallowed his own mouthful.

“Nothing,” Malcolm replied, meticulously cutting up his chicken and broccoli. “But I’m not doing any proper cardio at the moment.”

“Seems to me everything’s takin’ yeh more energy though,” Trip said slowly.

Hoshi watched the pair of them as Malcolm studiously avoided his friend’s gaze and the question it posed. Eventually she put them out of their misery and steered the conversation ono safer waters but none of them were fooled that the conversation was over. It certainly didn’t help that Malcolm was clearly out of sorts. 

“I suppose it don’t matter what you put on your plate if it never makes it as far as yer mouth.” Trip said, as he placed his cutlery down on his empty dish.

“I’m just not hungry Trip.”

“And ye’r fading away before our eyes Mal.” 

“Yes well, as previously stated - it’s hard to maintain muscle when you can’t keep up your standard exercise regime.”

“Or maybe what’s ruinin’ ye’r appetite is the fact that you’re in pain and not taking the medication that Phlox prescribed?”

“I’m fine Trip,” he said with a clear and final dismissal of his friend.

“Malcolm,” Hoshi interjected quietly. “We’re just concerned.”

“Well you needn’t be.” She thought he sounded more tired than anything. “Have a good afternoon,” he said, standing and sliding into the handle of one crutch and tucking the other under his arm he lifted his tray with his still half full plate, and left them alone. 

Hoshi watched him go, but turned back as the door closed behind him and Trip threw his cutlery down with a huff.

“He’s so stubborn, he makes ma’ Granpa’s old steer look easy goin’.”

“Pot meet kettle, Commander?” she chided gently then had to hold her ground when he looked up at her.

“All righ’ I’ll give you that Hoshi, but damn...”

“I know. I’m worried too,” she said, trying to offer him some comfort. “But Malcolm doesn’t respond well to being cornered. We know that.”

“We do. An’ I know Phlox will be on his case. I just…”

“You care. And it hurts to see him in pain.”

“All of this suffering…” he said, clearly angry now. “...it’s just so needless.” There was nothing she could say in response to this so instead, they sat together in quiet until it was time for them to go back to work.


End file.
